Ooops
by InspectorRunge
Summary: When Eddy invades Double D's room he finds a terrifying sight provokes by a man, and as expected, he order Ed to deal with it however this will end with a funny end.


When the Eds were accepted by the rest of their neighbors it was the greatest day of their lives that they have had until that point however they could not suppress their nature and so for the last six years they had been fulfilling their needs of schemes and pranks, not only in the cul-de-sac but all over the town; today, Ed and Eddy are directing to Double D's house to plan another money making idea.

"Hey Sock-head we're here! Come on hurry!... **Hey! How long does it take to open the door**."

He rings the door bell with more persistence.

"Maybe he's not at home Eddy."

"Nah, he must be in another of his experiments, come lump."

The two Eds walk to the back of the house and call for their friend once more; getting no response they place a ladder under the window, naturally Eddy goes first, when he looks into the room he sees something shocking: an almost naked Double D, covered only with his underwear and hat, lies on his bed under a shirtless guy wearing a red cap who is grinding his body against his and by the look of his friend's face, he's not enjoying.

"GAHHHHH!" The short man falls to the ground and the other goes down to check on him.

"Eddy are you okay?"

The mentioned boy jumps out of the hole and landing on the tallest boy's chest, getting hold on his jacket.

"ED! is terrible, Double D..he's... he's being RAPED!"

"NOOOO! Poor Double D what are we going to do Eddy? **What are we going to do?**"

Said shaking the greedy male aggressively by his shoulders, Eddy slaps him twice across the face wich causes to be dropped.

"Get a hold of yourself idiot. I will tell you what to do, you're gonna go up there and teach that creep **a lesson!**"

"Buut Eddyyy, what if that guy tries to hurt meee!" The innocent minion cries.

"You can lift an entire two store house, what are you afraid off?"

Buut Eddyyyyy! He slaps him again then pulls him down by the head, close to his face.

"Listen, someone is hurting your friend, he's making him suffer the most horrible, humiliating, traumatic, painful experience that could exist, it is the worst thing that anyone could live, is so disgusting that sock-head is up there crying, wishing that it ends, that it all it be a dream as his whole being is being stained and you know ho much he hates being dirty, so are you gonna let that bastard do him that?"

During the speech Ed's face hardened and his hands turned into fists; he immediately raises looking at the sky.

"**I WILL KILL HIM."**

"**That's the spirit! GO AND KILL HIM ED."**

The inspired Ed turns to the house and starts climbing the wall as the other stays on the ground. Inside the bedroom, the two now completely nude lovers were so concentrated in their lust that they didn't notice the commotion from outside however the did hear the loud thuds that Ed did when entered, the genius wraps the sheet around his waist while the jock covers as better as he can with his hands.

"**Edd! What are you doing here?"**

"Get out of here dork, can't you see we're busy?"

But the large boy don't respond, he simply walks towards them, his angered grimace is perceived by the lean teen, he gets worry for this change on his usually happy go lucky friend due knowing that that can't be good.

"Ed are you alright?"

Ask timidly but the only answer the raged boy gives is his hand suddenly strangling his boyfriend, pressing him against the wall.

"**YOU WILL NOT HURT DOUBLE D ANYMORE."**

His grip tightens causing the athlete's face turn blue, the cleaning maniac hurries to their side to put a stop at this, his hands intend to pull away the choking arm from the neck while talking to his friend in hopes of make him react but no success and results in Ed throwing him to the floor to continue with the attack, the always hat wearer can only stare at the scene, as the minutes pass by he then lets out a scream; the trio's leader runs to the window when hears the cry, when he enters a huge grins adorns his face as seeing the hellish beat up that the criminal is receiving, right now he's being used as a punching bag, only standing cause the powerful angry minion placed a foot on his feet, his body is full of bruises, blood running down from several places and some bones are visibly broken, his cries of pain and pleas to end it are music to Eddy's ears who laughs maniacally.

"**Oh man! **He's gonna go directly to the grave!.**"**

"**Eddy!** Thank god you are here, can you..."

"SOCK-HEAD! Are you alright? Don't worry, we're here to save you, Big Ed here is gonna get rid of that monster."

"What are you talking about? He's not a monster he..."

The frightening yell from the aggressor interrupts them, Ed is transforming him into a ball thus fracturing the rest of his bones that weren't crushed before, then he throws the bleeding human ball up, it passes through the ceiling, in a few seconds the victimizer disappears from the sight of the trio.

"I think I over did it."

"**Ed! what have you done?"**

"Double D you are fine." The ever happy Ed grabs him in a tight, breath-taking embrace. "Everything is alright now, that bad man is not going to hurt you anymore"

"Ed you're asphyxiating me.."

"Uhh, sorry."

"Well, lest celebrate, we can..."

"**Celebrate, Celebrate? ****What is there to celebrate?** **Ed just send Kevin to who knows where."**

The faces of the others Eds change, from the loud mouth it pass to one of utterly disbelief and indignation while the simple-minded just pass to confusion.

"...Kevin and I had been a couple for some months now."

"That was Kevin?"

"**You agreed to have your hole stretched? And by THAT DOUCHE?"**

"Do you have to be so vulgar Eddy? And he's not a douche!."

"**He's a mayor douche!**, FROM ALL THE GUYS THAT YOU COULD HAVE PICK UP TO HAVE SEX YOU CHOOSES LORD SHOVEL CHIN OF THE DOUCHEBAGS... How is that you got together?..Ah. Forget it, I don't want to know."

"Double D how is that you have sex with a guy?"

"Oh great, see what you have done? He's gonna be asking questions for what rest of the day."

"My doing? Your are the ones who break into my house, have you ever listening about a door-bell? **Is something very functional!**"

"**We used it, if you hadn't been so concentrated on having that dick up your ass you would have heard it."**

"Yeah, how many times did you rang?"

"**It doesn't matter, the point is that we call for you and you didn't answer."**

"We thought that you didn't hear us so we went back to try it again Double D." Explained the glutton.

"And you just decided to enter through the window."

"If you don't want to be bothered... **CLOSE THE DAMN WINDOW."**

"**The fact that the window was open is not an excuse for you to irrupt my home."**

"**THEN ANSWER!"**

"**You just should had understated that I wasn't available."**

"Yeah**, I noticed it."**

"If you did **why did you send Ed on killer mode?**"

"**Well excuse us for being worry! But your face didn't exactly said happiness, **what we were suppose to do?"

"**Investigated it first!, Eddy**."

"We were really worried for you, that's why... that's why..." The big boy starts to cry and tightly hugs his dear friend "I DON'T WANT YO TO DIE."

"Alright..al..right..you can let me go..ahhggh."

"**ED! don't hug him, he's covered in Kevin's filth."**

the yellow skinned boy did as ordered, the genius recovers his breath and sits on the bed; Eddy walks to leave the room.

"**Lest go mono-brow, just knowing that Box-head was here is enough to make me nauseous."**

Alright, see you later Double D!

"**Nobody is leaving, you two are going to help me to find him."**

Why? He's probably a corpse floating in space by now.

Because is your fault! Now wait outside my room while I put my clothes.

**Fine!**

The short leader walks towards the door mumbling under his breath, followed by a grinning Ed.


End file.
